


Autumn Leaves

by th3d3adb0y



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, sorry i write a lot of prose bc i suck at dialogue, they have a dog and i am attached to him, they move to oregon bc fuck la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Eddie loves the life he and Richie built together and he plans to keep it forever.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend Katie, who's birthday is today!! I love you and hope today was as wonderful as you are

Eddie huffed to himself, wrapping his boyfriend’s jacket tighter around him. Said boyfriend was grabbing their drinks from the small coffee stand in the center of the park while Eddie minded their dog, Franklin, who was sniffing curiously at a pile of freshly fallen leaves. He felt for the ring in his pocket absent-mindedly, waiting for Richie to return. 

They had been together for 2 years now, post-Derry and things were a lot better than they had been before. Getting out of a city he hated, a loveless marriage, and a stressful job really did wonders for his mood. At first, they had lived in LA, Eddie crashing in Richie’s guest bedroom while they awkwardly danced circles around each other. Finally, they had reached their breaking point (and so had the other Losers) and actually talked about their feelings, like adults. It had been overwhelming and a little scary, but now they had this. A happy, healthy, and loving relationship. 

Now, they lived together in a cute house with their dog in Eugene, Oregon. It had been a somewhat random move. Eddie had been searching for a job while Richie was making the change to writing scripts and they felt that LA just wasn’t the fit for them as a couple. A few months into the job hunt, Eddie had found a growing LGBTQ+ foundation in need of business management help, a job which he more than qualified for. After a short phone interview, they had asked if he could come for an in-person interview and they had decided to make a small trip out of it. 

Almost as soon as they entered Eugene, Eddie knew this was where he wanted to settle down. It was absolutely beautiful and Portland wasn’t too far away, much to Richie’s delight. Not long after that weekend, they had sold Richie’s condo and rented a small apartment while they house hunted. Their house had been a bit of a fixer-upper, but after having Ben come by to help with a few larger projects and some determination, it was perfect. 

A few months into living there, Richie had come home with Franklin (short for Benjamin Franklin) and Eddie had immediately taken to the dog. He was some sort of hound-mix, around 4 years old, mellow enough for him to not be overwhelming in the house, but loved to run and exercise, making him a perfect running buddy. Currently, the dog was sitting as tall as possible while his tail wagged happily, watching his dad return with drinks in hand. Eddie couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

“Here ya go, Eds,” Richie said, as he approached, handing over Eddie’s steaming coffee before petting and cooing at Franklin. 

“Not my name,” he replied automatically, watching him bend down to rub the wriggling dog’s belly. 

“Where to?” He asked once he had stood up, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist. 

“This way,” he said, gesturing to the main trail up ahead. It had been the one they’d taken on their trip here when Eddie had been anxious about his interview and Richie suggested a walk to calm him down.

It was a nice trail, especially this time of year when the leaves were changing and the air was chilled. Richie took the leash from him, allowing some slack on the line for Franklin to explore better. Eddie slipped his now free hand into Richie’s back pocket, giving him a little squeeze that brought a blush to his cheeks. They were mostly quiet. They had learned to just appreciate each other’s presence, which was admittedly easier now that they weren’t trying to make the other notice them. 

“Hey, Rich,” Eddie said quietly. 

“Hm?” Eddie stopped walking, pulling Richie to a stop beside him. 

“Can we stop here for a second?” 

“Of course, you okay, Spagheddie?” he asked, frowning slightly. 

“Yeah, I’m great,” he answered shakily, reaching to take Richie’s drink and setting it on a stump next to them, placing his own beside it. 

“Okay…” Richie seemed hesitant, which was the opposite of what Eddie wanted right now. Gently, he grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles, before dropping to his knee. Immediately Richie’s face changed to one of shocked delight. “Eddie,” he breathed, staring at him with teary eyes.

“Richard Wentworth Tozier,” he began, pulling the ring out of his pocket, “Finding you was the second greatest thing I’ve ever done. Loving you is the first. I have never been happier than I have these past two years, even with the clown trauma and divorce drama. I think I was always missing you, that there was a Richie-shaped void in my life and once I found you again, the world righted itself.” He took a deep breath.  
“So, Richie, will you marry me?” Richie nodded his head enthusiastically, tears flowing down his face. Once Eddie slipped the ring on his finger he pulled him up into his arms, kissing him for all he was worth.

“Yes, a thousand times yes,” he whispered against his lips.


End file.
